Sterilizer
& & (beam) |similar= }} A Sterilizer is the main weapon of a Mrovian warship. It is capable of completely destroying planet-sized objects and effortlessly ending entire civilizations. All sterilizers are powered by millions to billions of kugelblitzes, as most stars do not possess enough power output to sustain such powerful weapons. Variants Sterilizers come in several varieties, and the power of a sterilizer depends on the type of ship it is equipped on. Destroyer A destroyer-type sterilizer fires a single continuous plasma beam that possesses the same strength as a from a being with a power level of 8,000. Carrier A carrier-type sterilizer fires a single plasma beam that is as strong as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 10,000. Battleship A battleship-type, instead, fires in individual plasma bolts, each of which is nearly 300 meters (900 feet) across, at a rate of up to once every 1.5 seconds. Each bolt has the same strength as a full power energy ball from a being with a power level of 11,000. Supercarrier There are two types of sterilizers equipped on a Mrovian supercarrier. The primary sterilizer fires an immense plasma beam that has the same strength as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 64,000. A Mrovian supercarrier’s primary sterilizer can fire up to three times in relatively quick succession before needing to recharge. Each of the two sterilizers equipped on a Mrovian supercarrier fires a more concentrated beam and can be discharged once every three seconds. Combined, the power of a single surge from a Mrovian suprecarrier’s secondary sterilizers possesses the same strength as that of a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 39,000. Lance of Mrov The Lance of Mrov is equipped with two different sterilizers, a primary sterilizer and a secondary sterilizer. Primary sterilizer The Lance of Mrov's primary sterilizer possesses two firing modes – Beam and Bombardment. For the Beam mode, the sterilizer unleashes a single massive energy beam that has the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 190,000. In the Bombardment mode, the primary sterilizer fires a massive barrage of plasma bolts, each of which holds the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 22,000. Regardless of which mode is used, the Lance of Mrov’s primary sterilizer requires up to five minutes to recharge between each use. Secondary sterilizer The Lance of Mrov’s secondary sterilizer also possesses two firing modes of its own – Volley and Lance. For the Volley mode, it launches a burst of several pulses, each of which possesses the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 43,000. For the Lance mode, the secondary sterilizer fires three powerful energy beams, each of which holds the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 64,000. The individual pulses or beams of the Lance of Mrov's secondary sterilizer can acquire separate targets or can all be focused on an individual target, and regardless of which mode is used, the sterilizer takes under two minutes to recharge between each use. Fortress of Attainment The Sterilizer of the Fortress of Attainment the strongest Mrovian ship weapon; when fired, its power output is equivalent to that of a Full Power Energy Wave discharged from a being that would be classed in the D Tier of the Universal Tier List. Category:Technology Category:Mrovian technology